Where butterflies never Die
by thenewjubi
Summary: He watched from the heavens above sadden. His heart strings were pulled seeing a women go through hell and still fight. From escaping that dreaded Asylum, to watching Bumby's demise. Seeing the girl broken alone he acted. Destroying the laws place by the gods he sends the poor girl somewhere where broken minds and hearts could be mended. Welcome Alice too the elemental Nations.
1. Welcome Alice

**Where butterflies will never die  
**

**Chapter one: Welcome Alice**

** Naruto x Alice pairing  
**

**I don't own Alice or Naruto. They go to their true owners. **

'Interesting.' Thought a man in his mid sixties. He had snow-white hair with purple eyes with metal colored rings surrounding his eyes. He wore an ancient male battle Kimono covered with think metal plating used for armor. This was the sage of the six paths, the god known as the Rikudo Sennin. He was the god of the ninja race, the first Shinobi that traveled the land. The man who stood ageist the Jubi; the battle was long and hard. The battle scared the vary earth; it torn the land apart, destroyed mountains ranges. Sealing its massive amount of Chakra into himself and sealing its body inside the moon its self. The creature of the nine bijuu, the invented of Chakra and so much more. "Still living in my past." He mumbled thinking about the time when he was still breathing. Well mainly after he defeated the Jubi. life was easy after that. A little boring at times too.

"Watch you doing?" A light female voice asked gaining the man's attain. He couldn't help but sign seeing a white haired teen flouting above him with a question mark over her head. The man signed seeing non other then Kami. When he past into the sprite world he expected a wise stunning women waiting for him. Nope that's not the case sadly. Kami was an immortal who shift between ages from her emotions. And often stayed in that young teen happy and prankster loving girl. His youngest son would envy her skills at pranks. His first week in heaven wasn't very pleasant because of her.

"Watching a young women by the name of Alice." He said looking at the goddess who simple grind.

"Oh really, spying on girls. I wonder how your wife would reacted." She said looking at the man with a rather smug smile.

"You know I would never-." He started looking at the girl whom simple laughed at the man.

"I know Hago-kun." She said giggling seeing the man blush. She wasn't really sure why but using his name with Kun made him blush. It didn't matter whom or why. Ever time, that or being called close too his real name. Something weird along those lines, that was expective from those ninjas. They were all weird. Especially with that brother pair, Hashirama and Tobirama she believed their names were. "So whose this Alice girl?" She asked as the man sighed rather painfully.

"Her name is Alice Liddell." He said looking at the girl whom looked at him with a strait face for once. The goddess body shifted into a form he expected. She was now a stunning white haired woman wearing a beautiful pure white dress.

"There is no one by that name in my domain." She spoke looking at the man who simple signed.

"Indeed, Alice lives in Gods domain." He said looking at the women whose eyes narrowed looking at the man. Domains, each and every god had a different form or properties sort to say over different dimensions. Kami and a few other gods controlled the elemental nations. The God he spoke of domain was rather like theirs. The only different where that the land was separated and that humans created advance tools instead of using Chakra.

"And why would I want to brake those ancient laws of the gods?" She asked looking at the man.

"Because, she makes a Jinchuuriki life look like a perfected life." He said surprising the women. She saw what happened to the ones with the curse. Becoming a target beaten and killed by your own family. Turned into a weapon with out a will too live. Something worse then that life was unthinkable. "Look for yourself." He said lightly tapping the women forehead. Kami's eyes widen in horror seeing the memories that the young women had. When the visions cleared her eyes were simple filled with anger and sadness. Anger towered that man claimed too be the God. How can he let a poor girl suffer so much? She knew how the gods were promised to never intervene with mortal lives; but no one watched or punished any god or goddess if these laws were broken. Being a kind and prankster at heart women she messed around with someone. Or send miracles to that person who needed it the most. Her favorite had to be that Sarutobi man. He was so easy to make flustered and embarrassed. Even in heaven. But how can God allow a little girl so much suffering. The very man that took care of her, that man gained the girls trust. She looked up at him seeing an older brother. And not only he raped her sister, he also tried to turn little Alice into a mere sex slave. She would make him pay. 'Time to pay brother a visit.' She thought before looking at the man. "I can't intervening with that world. But who said you couldn't." She said looking at the man whom simple raised an eyebrow.

"I can't."

"Don't lie too me Sage. You have enough power to release and give all these souls a body. Now leave and bring the girl too Uzumaki Naruto." She said only for the man to chuckle.

"Even when you're dead serious you're playing match making. With my youngest child's decedent."

"Anyone could mold a broken heart and mind back together it would be him.

She said watching the man vanish "I hope this works." She mumbled before vanishing as well.

**In London **

Every one in London stopped in their tracks seeing the man that walked through their streets. His hair was pitch-white, eyes glowed a purple that promised death with metal like color rings. Horns stuck from his head. A robe never seen in the world, a robe covered in armor. Weapons head to tow. The man walked through the busy streets with out a care in the world ignoring the feared looks. He seemed too be looking for someone or something.

"Hopefully this works." He whispered looking at the passing men and women. He used a jutsu called transaction of all tongue. The purposes were to understand all languages when heard. "Pardon me Madam." He started gaining the attenuation of a woman in her early thirties. "Do you know where I can find a women by the name of Alice Liddell?" He asked looking at the women who simple looked shocked.

"Why do you want_ that _girl?" She asked with a small hint of hate.

"Because I'm taking her somewhere." He said completely disgusted with the world at the moment. They sky was grey with smoke and position. The air was simply discussing.

"You'll find her at the Drunken Hours Inn." She said leaving the man rather quickly. The sage signed before vanishing.

**With Alice**

Her name was Alice Liddell, the most hated women in London. She was hated because she was insane, i_nfected, and not human. _They're where so many rumors buzzing around through her hated home that only caused her pain. She just wished some one anyone would show her love. Even enough pity to take her away from this hell or at lest cooled the fire. "I just wish someone would help." She whispered ignoring the shadow over her.

"Wish granted." A soft voice spoke shocking the women. She looked up tears once again raining from her empty emerald green eyes. Her breath hitched seeing the man in front of her. Those eyes, those eyes where filled with sadness. Even if they sent a deadly feel. He smiled softly kneeling down looking into her eyes.

"Who are you?" She weakly asked looking at the man whom simple smiled.

"My name is Otsutsuki Hagoromo. But just call me Sage." He said looking at the women. "And you must be little Alice. I have been looking for you." He said looking at the girl who looks worried. "Don't worry child I'm not here to harm you." He said looking at the women. She lowered her guard, barely. "Now let me explain why I am here. I have seen what your life through my eyes Alice. I'm surprised your simple alive, your stronger then you believe much more. So I'm here to say here's a second shot sort to speak. I will send you some where were you will achieve happiness and inner peace." He started only to be interrupted.

"Impossible." She mumbled causing the man too raise and eyebrow. "I never have seen you before. Even with my mind I would surly remember. Making it impossible for you too know me and what I've seen." She spoke glaring at the man.

"Impossible you say. Creating life is impossible corrected?" He asked looking at Alice whom simply nodded.

"Watch." He said using Banbutsu Sozo as a small blue and black/dark grey butterfly started to form in his palm. Alice looked completely stupefied seeing the small winged creature come into life. This man created a living form. Maybe he was God; maybe he could save her.

"You made a living thing." She spoke dumb founding seeing the small butterfly flown from the man's hand to her hand.

"I call it Banbutsu Sozo, or Creation of all things." He said looking at the girl whom now was smiling looking at the butterfly.

"How?" She asked looking at the man.

"Time will tell dear Alice and time isn't on my side." He said putter his hand on the girls shoulder. She looked up at the man rather lost. The way he spoke and said that one sentence reminded her of the rabbit too much. "There will be a blond haired man wearing a rather large amount orange. He should be close where you will appear. Find him and everything will become clear." He said as he performed a Jikukan jutsu ripping space and time send her too his world.

"What?" She spoke before every thing went black. Her eyes widen seeing a lush green forest; thy sky was a pure blue color. The world reminded her a little of her wonderland. The place just was so beautiful, nothing like her home. The environment was like the lush forest of her minds creation. But this was reality she hoped.

"This isn't your minds creation Alice." The voice from before spoken. She looked back seeing the man smile kindly looking down at her. "This is my home, a place where a broken mind and darken heart could be repaired." He started smiling looking at her. His smile and eyes soften seeing the girl. If he guessed correctly she was about eighteen. As he said though, it was nothing but a guess. The girl wasn't in the healthiest women in the world. She was rather thin, not from purposely starving herself like other women. The girl suffered from lack of food. It was easy too tell by looking at her. Her body was too thin for her age. She was incredibly short, even by the heights women stood. Her green eyes seemed lifeless, barley field with any type emotions besides pain. She had these nearly faded dark rings around her eyes. From lack of sleep, crying for too long too often. Or maybe both, it would surprise his seeing what the people though about the women.

"Why?" A soften voice spoke gaining the man's attention. "Why would you help me?" She asked rather confused. How can she trust this man? She trusted Bumby and look what had happened. How can she trust a man with weapons, armor and has power to create life. 'Could he create wonderland.' She thought completely of topic looking at the man's purple eyes.

"Alice, you have no reason to trust me." He bluntly spoke looking at the stung girl. Most would attempt to convince her into trusting her. However the man didn't care if he trusted her or not. What was his angle? "Alice, there are many things in this world you will never understand. Things in this world will never be explained. But putting your heart out hoping someone will help is part of life. You just have too taken a chance. And why help you; well most would call it pity. However, I see someone who should have a second chance. Your mind is nearly broken Alice. Most wouldn't make it this far without losing your mind. I doubt I would have been kept sane. You deserve a reword so I sent you here to find love. Build a family, and marry someone. Life a life you were never able too her. You're stronger then you think Alice. Find a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. He'll explain everything." With that he finished leaving a rather confused Alice. Why can't something be easy for once?

"How am I supposedly being able to find this Naruto with out knowing what he looks like?" She mumbled crossing her arms under her chest walking through the forest. She signed looking through the trees. There where strange stars made of metal and knifes meant for throwing scattered around. Tree branches hag foot marks scaring its bark. She was rather worried, what the man told her this wasn't her wonderland. Meaning she was her "True" self. She was so strong in wonderland because that's how she pictured herself. That was her mind scape. Something not part of reality; She was in her real weak, fragile body. She was scared, she new fully well this was different. If she died here she was dead. Her abilities and weapons vanished. All she had was the strange knife. She just hoped that whatever went through here was long gone.

With Naruto.

'Why is it always me?' He thought dodging a large fireball before avoiding spike off earth. He never really knew how or why he ended up like this. He was just walking through the woods waiting for Jiraya finish with his peeping. Only for three Jonin racked missing shinobi attack wanting the Kyuubi. The three had to be the wannbe Akatsuki.

"Stay still demon brat!" Yelled the earth Nin as he launched a simple C rank earth jutsu. Donto: Ganban Kyu!" He yelled to the heavens as two massive walls launched from the ground aiming too simple crush the boy.

"You fool!" The futon user screamed watching the man aim too kill the blond.

"Futon: Skinkuha!" Naruto yelled after performing four hand signs. A large blast of win covering the area launched from the blond destroying the walls of earth. The Donto user breath hitched feeling a rather thick and cold liquid cover his chest. He shock uncontrolled looking down at his chest seeing his chest covered in his own blood. His chest cut open showing a pair of destroyed lungs and heart. "I'm a sorry brothers." He spoke before his vision blackened. The man hit the ground like a stone creating a large dust cloud. Naruto's eyes widen looking at the pool of blood the man was left in. He never killed before, he knew one day he would though. Life was like that, well a ninja life however; but the man had a family. Something he only wished he had. Well there was Tsunade and Jiraya, but he knew how it felt losing one. The old man hokage and that teen that took care of him when he was alone. Sasuke, his brother likes figuring being destroyed and consumed by darkness. He knew what it felt losing someone.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" A voice screamed snapping the blond from his thoughts. His eyes widen seeing a massive fireball heading his way. Naruto jumped away preparing for pain knowing he was to late too escape harmless. The blond bit his lip hard feeling the flames burn his arm. 'Fuck.' He thought drawing a breath before a large dust storm was created blasting the two away. 'Kage bunshin no jutsu' He thought as a single clown appeared before transforming into a demon wind Shuriken. "Shuriken kage bunshin no juts!' He thought throwing the clone as forty demon shurikens launched out.

The brother's simple smirked seeing the massive weapons approach. He needed too try harder then this. The two countered each shuriken like it was nothing. The fire user smirked launching the last one into the air. He wanted to catch this one using his own Shuriken jutsu. His eyes however widen in horror seeing the blond with a completed hand sign. "Futon Shinkugyoku!" He yelled slamming his fist into his stomach releasing a large amount of futon bullets. The man screamed in pain feeling his body being ripped apart and crushed under the deadly jutsu. The wind user and eldest bother eyes widen a single tear escaping his eye. Since he was ten after his parent's death he took care of his brothers. He trained them till their bones creaked, taught them everything he knew. He raised them since that day. They where the reason he was so strong, why he fought. They were the reason he lived, and now because of the demon they were gone. They were no longer living. He couldn't protected his little brothers. "I will destroy you!" He screamed drawing two Kunai swords as blade of wind from around them. He charged the blond; his only thought was two destroy them blond. Ignoring the clone running from the smoke cloud. Naruto brought a single Kunai knife from his hidden holster creating a wind blade. They danced the deadly dance each one taking small cuts. They each ignored a small female watch the battle truly shocked seeing their abilities.

"Futon: Doryuso." A person mumbled behind the raging man. His eyes widen feeling a sharp pain before darkness took over.

"That was close." The blond spoke seeing his clone finished; he didn't think he could defeat that man with out a clone. His left arm was servile burn. His skin being ripped open as Kyuubi's healing ability slowly but surely stepped in; But a wound cannot be healed if it keeps opening. With his left arm barely usable he would have lost. No doubt about that. Looks like he has more training too do. He was about to leave, hoping too find that damn pervert and leave this small town forgetting the family he just slaughtered.

"You too boss." His clone spoke looking at a small tree.

"Yea, I'll handle it." He said rather tired, the clone hesitated before canceling their Chakra connection leaving his creature alone.

Naruto simple signed lifting a single Kunai sword up walking towered the small tree. 'I know your there." He said waiting for whom ever was they're too showing themselves. He doubted the person was powerful judging by his Chakra level; but Gai and Lee barley had Chakra and well the both could kick his ass in a single blink. He just prayed the Sage it wasn't like that. He would pray too Kami, but after everything so randomly happened he chose too take a brake.

Alice well Alice was a little scared at the moment. She wouldn't show or admit it, but those powers those men launched back and forth were frighten. She looked around the corner seeing well nothing, well beside a battlefield and three bodies.

"Yo?" A voice spoken up besides her surprising the women. She looked back seeing that blond handing upside down standing on a branch.

"Where did the lone send me?" She asked herself out load looking at the strange blond whose arm was healing. His left arm was slowly putting its self back together. It was impossible for that too happen. Wasn't it?


	2. New faces, Charkra level Zero

Chapter Two: New faces, Chakra level 0

Alice just stared at the teen. Many thoughts rushed through her head. Mainly how was he able to perform the tricks he just pulled? How can he destroy gravity laws so easily? Why is he wearing such horrible clothes. Orange, orange everywhere, his clothing were just a plain eye sore. Then how his body healed its self. Wounds where closing in only seconds. That wasn't human. Even at her state of mind she knew that.

"You dress is weird." The blond said looking at the girl with large innocent eyes. Alice however wasn't that thrilled hearing what the teen spoke. He thought her choice of clothing were strange? She wore the latest fashion in London, Of course it had dirt here and there, some rips and a little worn down; but it was in fashion. But she looked good wearing it. She just wished there was a descent shower. It's been two weeks and she didn't smell that good, and if she didn't wash the makeup and dirt off she my grow some pimples. She hated those little monsters. They where tiny but huge, hurt and where messy. Pimples and her weren't on good turns. 'Don't get side tracked!' She yelled as her minds started to wonder like most days.

"Epee." She screamed seeing the boy only inches from her.

"You Okay?" He asked completely dense. Alice had a rather large blush, but what women wouldn't. The handsome orange abuses blond was extremely close to her. Her hands were forced to place her hands on his chest. And to her surprise the teen was ripped. Not in that creepy way were the man could snap you in half. But the more flexible type of way, like a swimmer or a runner. 'I wonder how good in bed he is?' Rather flirt voices spoken gaining her attain. Alice paled seeing her wonderland Alice with well a lot more reviling clothing. The little her seemed to be memorizing the teen. ' Bet you five buck his Di-'

'Shhhh.' the big Alice spoke to her perverted Alice just smirked.

'O please, don't pretend you're not a little attracted to the man. Mean look at him, strong, kind, and the best part he's innocent. Wouldn't it be fun to corrupt him in bed.' Her other side said causing the big Alice to blush madly thinking about the little her just spoke. 'All those possibilities in those orange pants, I'll see you again big me. By!' she said before vanishing.

"You know you're really cut when you blush." Naruto said not even knowing what was going on.

"Get away from me!" Alice yelled looking at the dumb blond boy. "And who gives you the right too call my clothing strange. Your choice is completely disturbing! And that orange is harmful too someone's eyes!" Naruto's eyes narrowed seeing what the pretty girl just spoken. She just insulted his orange. Next thing you know she's saying how she hated ramen.

"How dare you hate on the all mighty Orange!' He yelled looking at the girl whom just sweet dropped. He really loved orange…a little too much.

'Please please oh lord please tell me this isn't Naruto Uzumaki. Or what ever his name was.' She thought looking at the teen that was ratting at how orange was the colors of gods. Then some jiberious about ramen.

"That is why orange is the color of the gods and ramen is the food of lords! What's your name again?" He asked pulling an 180. Alice just stared at the blond. He was cute yes, but he belonged in an Asylum. Well she did as well, and she was pretty sure the blond was just so naïve or just plain stupid.

"I never gave you my name." She dead pined looking at the blond who simple tilted his head as a question mark appeared over his head.

"You didn't?" He asked looking at her. "Because I'm pretty sure you said your name was Jacky chan." He said looking at the now rather pissed women. The next thing Naruto knew his was on the ground steam rising from his head.

"First I'm a woman!" She yelled looking at the dazed blond. "Second my name is Alice Liddell." She said crossing her arms under her chest glaring at the blond. He blinked looking at the women,

"Yea I knew that. I was just joking around with you; because you look like Gaara. All sad and depressed." He said looking into the sky. "Oh and I'm the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. The man who defected the ice and mist demon Haku and Zabuzo, defected the great one-tailed best of the sand and youngest Sage in training. You can cheer now." He said striking a pose like his mentor and godfather Jiraya.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked looking at the boy whom simply nodded.

"So as all before you learned about my deeds of defending this world and the great village hidden in leafs. "He said pulling a superhuman pose laughing.

"Great that old lone sent me too a mentally handicapped teen."

"Hey, I could have killed you already and this is how you thank me!" Naruto yelled looking at the teen that simple glared.

"Proof it."

"Fine look behind you." Naruto said smirking. Alice just smiled thinking she would prove the load moth. She turned around only too meet another Naruto with a knife in hand ready too split her throat open. She couldn't help but pale. The whole time she was talking too this boy his strange ability was waiting for the right moment to kill her. "Don't worry I'm friendly, if you are. And if you're not there are ten more here" He said smiling looking at the still nerves girl. "You can go now." Naruto said looking at the clone breaking the rather acquired silence. The clone nodded before vanishing only leaving down the knife he used. "So, who told you too find me?" He asked looking at the girl really hopping it wasn't the Akatsuki, he had enough fighting for today.

"I don't know his name; but he told me too call him sage." She explained, she looked rather worried seeing the face the blond had.

"What did he look like?" He asked fearing that it was a rather deadly snake.

"Snow white hair, he wore like a weird dress with armor surrounding him. His eyes were strange glowing purple and metal rings surrounding his pupil. Horns sticking from his head and a wired tattoo on his forehead" She said acting as if the man held no title.

Naruto simple froze hearing what the girl descried. The only picture was the one and only God of Shinobi. She talked in person to his god she knew a man that founded Chakra and the shinobi world its self. 'I need to show Ero-sannie.' He thought sweeping the women into a fireman carry before taking off.

"Let me Go!" Alice screamed as she punched the blond in the chest. Of course her fist took more damage hitting the teen.

"You meet my god. I'm sorry but we need to talk." He said throwing her over his shoulder running through the wooden trail ignoring the other travelers.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi finished watching the blond dart through the dirt road. His head fell in defected as storm clouds circled his head. "Jiraya-sannie must be so magnificent that he forgotten about his old sensei!" He cried for a minute or two before something slapped him. "Pakku what was that for? Can you see I'm grieving over that team seven no longer needs this old lonely fool." He said tears rolling down…both eyes.

"Stop being a winy little bitch that the blond idiot is traveling with your ideal. You missed what he was caring."

"Of course I didn't. He was caring some messy black-haired goth-looking girl with a strange dress. Why do you ask?"

"Well that fact that he's carrying a women by force isn't strange to you?"

"Of course not. He must take the latest Icha Icha book at heart." He smiled with his eyes while he hummed down the street muttering how he and Jiraya corrupted Kushine's little boy. Pakku on the other hand knew something bad was going to happen. He knew that Kushine's was extreme protective. He sighed/chuckled seeing a pure red lightning bolt hit kakashi creating a spoke cloud the seemed to resemble Kushine's fist pumping in the air after victory.

"Told you so." The dog simple said walking pass his summoner. Rule one in the shinobi world. Never mess with a mother's child. Rule two never mess with a red-headed Uzumaki women. Rule three never mess with Mito or Kushina. Pakku looked at the distance rather lost. He was rather confused, that women were strange. With the nin-dogs advance sense of smell was also smell the slight smell of Chakra. It was rare fore his kin to be able to smell it. It was easy for him to find a target thanks to this ability. Each person had a different sense based on their choices in life and their state of mind. Kakashi smelled calm, yet was filled with regret and sadness. Naruto, well Naruto was Naruto. There wasn't really an easy way to describe if. There were truly thousands of emotions traveling through his Chakra. The boy was a puzzle waiting to be solved. That's for sure, but that girl. The girl, she didn't have Chakra. Not one once of life living object. Something that gave each soul in the world their living ability, she was completely drained. As if she wasn't alive in the beginning. This woman was interesting, and no doubt would be trouble in the near future. He signed looking back at the passed out man with swirls in his eyes. He signed again looking at the man he gave his summoning contracted to. Maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world. Yet it was better than having that Gai man. He felt bad for those turtles truthfully. Dealing with that rather lively man would be a true bother.

"That girl was rather strange though. Even I couldn't feel Chakra coming from her. Though Naruto's Chakra is so massive it dwarfs Tsunade and Jiraya put together. Well that was one of the many gifts of being both an Uzumaki and Jinchuuriki after all. They did create armies of hollow worrier. Well Mito and the first clan head. He always wondered when Naruto would stubble on that little power. "We'll worry about his new friends next year. Right now we need to assassinate those ten. I highly doubt they would do my job. Only in a perfect world." He mumbled putting the dog mask on before vanishing. He had an S bordering SS rank mission to finish.

XxXxXxXx

Jiraya was well having one of the best days of his life. He was going to have sex with not one, with not two, with not three, but four women. Each one hotter than the last, and here's the best part. He was the only man in the group. Thank Kami and the Sage above that the stupid blond went to train alone again. He was rather happy with that. Firstly he starting to take the life they live truly series. And he was involving into a great shinobi like his parents and his clan before hand. He would be the best and happiest godfather and sensei if the blond wasn't so idiotic and had his level of Swag. The kid needed a girl friend and fast.

"ERO-SENSEI!" A male yelled causing Jiraya grin to vanish. 'Please lord above please make it someone else.' He prayed over and over and over hearing that was yelling so loudly.

"That blond kid is really fast." The brunet spoke hugging the mans' arm seeing only a flash of blond hair and dust kicking up.

"Yea and he's heading this way." The red-head spoke hiding behind the massive white-haired man. She pecked out watching the blond came closer and closer yelling the same thing over and over.

"Ladies. This is my godson Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraya said not in a good mood seeing the blond.

XxXxXXxx

Alice was rather confused and pissed. First how these strange men held those strange abilities. How this, mentally handicap blond was running so fats her vision was only filed with flashes nothing. Just a blur, and somehow he was able to fully see where the two where going. What the hell was going on? When she got a chance he will pay. He kidnapped her for Christ sakes. He will pay.

She looked up seeing what she thought was a small group of people. "Stop!" She yelled, to her rather surprise he stopped right there and then. On a dime, the man stopped that fast and easily. The blond said nothing putting the girl down as gently as possible. Like if he dropped her or placed her down hard enough she would shatter. She hatted yet enjoyed that part.

Jiraya raised his eyebrow looking at the girl. He assumed she was a looker, but with all the dust, and how she look like she just went through hell and back. What interests him the most was that she seemed extremely unhealthy. She needed a few sandwiches; she was truly skin and bones. That and she had a state that nearly reviled Gaaras. Lack of sleep and food effected her body greatly. Then she seemed to be living on the streets for some time now. He was rather worried for the poor girl.

"She knows the Rikudo Sennin!" Naruto yelled pointing to the oblivious girl not knowing what the blond spoke of.

"What!" Jiraya yelled looking at the girl. "She knows the Kami shinobi!' He yelled making sure his age wasn't catching up with him. He looked like he was twenty when he lifts his shirt up after all. A man over fifty would be envy having a body like this.

"You heard me! She described him dead on!" He yelled looking at the man. Why would he jock about something like that?

"Sorry ladies; I have something extremely important to take care of." Jiraya spoke crying inside a little seeing the women leave slowly. "Lets go." He spoke his tone turning a 180. He couldn't help but sign seeing Naruto once again carrying the women as she punched and screamed. "You will be able to leave later girl. Anyway we have food and fresh water." Jiraya spoke smirking seeing the girl snap to attain.

"You're telling the true?" She asked looking at the man who simple nodded. "Lets go." She said seeing the man smirk before turning around following the path.

"Do you want down?" Naruto asked looking at the women whom simple blushed. It was rather nice relying on someone. Yet strange, she wasn't sure truly.

"No." She quickly said crossing her arms looking the other way.

"Okay." Naruto said simple clueless why she was blushing. Naruto hummed a simple tone ignoring the strange silence between the two.

"Naruto, who was that man I meet?" Alice finally spoke gaining control of her other self.

"My god." He said walking alone the road ignoring the girl's look of shock. If that strange man was their god. He spoke about sending her into a world were she would find peace. Did he really mean a different world? 'All will become clear.' His voiced echoed through out her hear over and over thinking about what just happened this day. She signed rubbing her temples. She'll worry about it after a full stomach, a shower, and a nice nap on a nice fluffy bed. She yawned closing her eyes drifting into her sleep rather easily.

Naruto looked at the sleeping girl blushing a littler. 'She's prettier then Sakura-chan.' He thought blushing more seeing the girl snuggle deeper into his chest going after warmth.

"Good she's asleep." Jiraya spoke gaining the boys attain.

"Why is that good?" He asked in a barely whisper voice.

"I can't feel any Chakra coming from her." He said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Alice should be dead, how could something without any Chakra live?


End file.
